Blood Red
by LionblazeFoxleap
Summary: So, Birchstar is leader, Dovewing has two grown up kits, and little Snowkit is now Snowstorm, with a mate, Lilyheart, who is expecting kits. But when her kits are born, they notice something wrong about one of the kits; a tom. The same night, Jayfeather has a vision of white and red, snow and blood, and Snowstorms kit. Rated T for violence...


Allegiances

~ThunderClan~  
Leader: Birchstar - Light brown Tom (three lives)  
Deputy: Lionblaze - Large golden tom with amber eyes  
Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - Dark gray tom (Apprentice-Dewdrop - Light Gray Tom)

Warriors:  
Foxleap - Reddish tabby Tom  
Icecloud - White she-cat with green eyes  
Rosepetal - Dark cream she-cat  
Toadstep - Black and white Tom  
Bumblestripe - Gray tabby Tom with darker stripes.  
Blossomfall - Light brown she-cat  
Briarlight - Brown and cream she-cat  
Cherryleaf - Gingrper/brown she-cat  
Moledash - Dark brown Tom  
Seedfall - Light ginger she-cat  
Hollystorm - Pure black she-cat with amber eyes  
Heatherclaw - light brown she-cat  
Firewind - Ginger Tom with yellow eyes  
Snowstorm - White Tom with amber eyes  
Grayfur - Long-haird Gray Tom  
Tigerlily - Brown tabby with darker stripes  
Whitewing - White she-cat  
Poppyfrost - tortoise-shell she-cat  
Cinderheart - Gray she-cat

Apprentices:  
Smudgepaw - Black and white she-cat  
Thistlepaw - Spikey-furred Gray Tom  
Littlepaw - Small brown Tom  
Ravenpaw - Black she-cat with a white chest, belly, paws and tail tip.

Queens:  
Ivypool - Silver and white tabby she-cat (Mate Foxleap, kit Hawkkit)  
Ambersky - Gray she-cat (Mate Moledash, kits Skykit, Frozenkit)  
Dovewing - Fluffy Gray she-cat (Mate Bumblestripe, expecting kits)  
Lilyheart - Ginger she-cat with white patches (Mate Snowstorm, expecting kits)

Elders:  
Spiderleg - Long-legged black tom

NOTES:

Name changes...  
Birchfall: Birchstar  
Dewkit, Amberkit, Snowkit: Dewdrop, Ambersky, Snowstorm  
Lilykit, Seedkit: Lilyheart, Seedfall  
Cherrypaw, Molepaw: Cherryleaf, Moledash

New cats...  
Hollystorm, Heatherclaw, Firewind: Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits  
Grayfur, Tigerlily: Dovewing and Bumblestripes kits  
Smudgepaw, Thistlepaw: Blossomfall and Thornclaws kits  
Littlepaw and Ravenoaw: Whitewing and Birchfall/star's second litter

Mates...  
FoxleapxIvypool  
IcecloudxToadstep  
BlossomfallxThornclaw  
MoledashxAmbersky  
HollystormxGrayfur  
LilyheartxSnowstorm

Deaths...  
Bramblestar - Killed in dog attack  
Squirrelflight and Leafpool- Hit by a monster  
Graystripe - Old age  
Dustpelt - Old age  
Sandstorm - Old age  
Sorreltail - Old age  
Brackenfur - Old age  
Cloudtail - Old age  
Millie - Old age  
Purdy - Old age  
Brightheart - Killed battling WindClan  
Thornclaw - Killed battling WindClan

Important cats in other Clans...  
WindClan  
Leader: Ashstar  
Deputy: Crowfeather  
Medicine Cats: Kestrelflight and Willowfall

ShadowClan  
Leader: Rowanstar  
Deputy: Tigerheart  
Medicine Cat: Ripplestream (taught by StarClan when Littlecloud died)

RiverClan  
Leader: Mistystar (second last life)  
Deputy: Mossyclaw  
Medicine Cats: Willowshine and Berrypaw

Chappie One  
"They'll be born any day now." His brother had told him. But that was sunrises ago! Snowstorm was starting to get anxious. Lilyheart was overdue! Jayfeathers and Dewdrop didn't even do anything! They just meowed that it's normal, and not to worry! Sighing, he hurried over to Icecloud, his former mentor, who was eating a vole with her brother Foxleap.  
"What do I do?!" He wailed, very uncharacteristically.  
"Snow, calm down!" Foxleap meowed, "Ivypools kit was way late, but have you seem how cute Hawkkit is?!" Snowstorm personally was terrified of Hawkkit and his peircing blue gaze and dark tabby fur.  
"Er... Yeah..." He meowed uncertainly. Icecloud chuckled.  
"It's funny, watching the bravest cat in ThunderClan look so worried." She purred. Snowstorm half-smiled.  
"Do you know where Lionblaze or Bumblestripe are?" He asked. In the upcoming seasons, Snowstorm, Bumblestripe, Foxleap and Lionblaze became really good friends. It was a little random, but still.  
"Bumble's in the nursery with Dovewing, and I have no idea where Lionblaze is." Foxleap answered. Snowstorm nodded.  
"Do you think my kits will look like me?" Snowstorm asked. Icecloud shrugged.  
"If they do, they'll look like me too." She meowed. Snowstorm nodded. He and Icecloud looked so alike, the only differences was their scent and eye colour.  
"Fox! Snow!" Snowstorm turned and saw Lionblaze quickly padding over. He ran straight to the fresh-kill pile.  
"Yes! Hey, who caught this squirrel?" He asked, pulling out an extremely large squirrel.  
"I did." Heatherclaw padded up beside her father. Looking at them, Snowstorm saw how alike they were. Though they were different colours, they both had the same ambers eyes, and broad shoulders, and though Lionblaze was massive, Heatherclaw was catching up.  
"Jayfeather..." Came a voice from the nursery. Without a thought, Snowstorm whipped round and headed that way.  
"Lilyheart? Are you okay? Are they coming? Does it hurt?" He asked quickly. Jayfeather padded in behind Snowstorm.  
"It hurts..." Lilyheart meowed, "Am I having my- oh!" She cut off looking very surprised as something moved in her belly. Then her face morphed into a a face of agony.  
"Yes you are." Jayfeather meowed, "Dewdrop!" A moment later, Dewdrop appeared with a stick, which he thrust into Lilyhearts mouth. Snowstorm felt dizzy. He was scared.  
"Woa, Snowstorm!" Dewdrop's voice barely reached Snowstorms ears, "Snowstorm!"

**Snowy's about to wake up in a second; he wont miss any f the kitting, don't worry :D The most reveiws I've ever had for a story are three, two of which were from the same auther, so even if you hate what I've done etc etc, at least tell me how I can imrove my WRITING (spelling, grammar, punctuation etc.) and ignore the story. But if you like the story, YAY**


End file.
